<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 1-A by CillianChamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098465">Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 1-A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp'>CillianChamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Story of Tracy Beaker &amp; Tracy Beaker Returns (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorcan has arrived to another dimension with his newfound powers and reunited with his brother, Cillian. Now, they need to find Lilly. However, they're happened to be in their 6 years old form in London England, 2002.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 1-A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first part of season 1 of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures under the title, The Search of Lilly Darcy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorcan wakes up in a bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>